Drabbles
by xEmbraceAllHappiness
Summary: Benatar/Puff belong to RayWJ


**Drabble's I write to, let's say, take things off my mind.**  
**I know greatly all they are is shit, but hey it's shit I need to clear off my phone - May as well share it**

**OOC AS SHIT BUT HELL FUCK YOU**

* * *

**Lyrical**** Planning**

"What kind of song should we do?!" Puff groaned tiredly, turning to face his boyfriend whilst twirling the pencil between his fingers.

A soft sigh was heard from his partner, Benatar, before the still body shifted. A long silence permitted the air as the blonde turned to face his lover softly. "Baby its almost midnight. Why are we thinking of lyrics now?"

"We need to compose notes tomorrow or this song will never get done-"

"Well what have you got?"

"Nothing..."

"Alright. Anything inspiring you can think of?" Wrapping a firm arm around his partner's shoulders, Benatar sighed, feeling as Puff laid his head on his shoulder. "Anything you could vent out? Anything shareable stuck in your mind?"

"Not shareable, no" Hugging the brits waist in tighter, Puff smiled softly. Nothing could interrupt their sweet moments like these. In fact, just hugging in bed was something both looked forward too. They both loved the private time they shared, whether it was just laying next to each other, or having sex.

"Well. You know what I'm thinking? You know Same Love by Macklemore? Why dont we write something similar, based on us?" A soft grin flew across the blondes face as he watched the smaller look up towards him.

"Well aren't you just completely fucking perfect"

"Honey remove the mirror"

"Theres not one there baby. But you reckon Axe and Deejay will go with it?"

"They dealt with Smithers Love Song. This they should" With a grin, the brit drew a few marks on the paper, before handing the notebook over. From there the two wrote their song down, grinning and hugging each other over every small- yet heartfelt statement.

"Aw you're so cheesy" Benatar laughed lightly as the brunette wrote down a few lines, feeling as the grip around his shoulders tightened.

"Just like your moms vagina last night-"

"Screw you"

"Promise I will later" Grinning, Puff leant forward- meeting his boyfriend in a soft, tender kiss.

* * *

**Gaming**

"Hey baby. Whatcha playing?" Benatar questioned curiously, holding a root beer in hand whilst watching his lover in deep concentration, sitting on the floor against the couch.

"Hm? Oh the new Assassins Creed game" Pressing the pause, Puffs eye gazed up, watching the brit softly.

"Would you mind if I sit?"

"Why would I?" Shuffling to the side, the brunette smiled, although his boyfriend showed different plans. Sitting on Puffs lap, the keyboardist grinned. "Comfy there?"

Sliding down lightly to give his boyfriend a view of the television again, Benatar smirked, just resting his head on his lovers chest. "Course I am, love"

Continuing his game, Puff felt the blonde against his entire body. So light, so gentle there. Though after concentrating on his boyfriend to long, not only had he lost the game, but had grown hard as well. "Puff. You suck at this game, seriously"

"Hm? I do not. Its just hard to play with the controller right in my face"

"Well I could move, or you can keep the controller here" Pulling the rappers hands, Benatar placed them over his head like a harness, kissing the now idle midgets cheek whilst doing so. "Now you're ready to haul arse"

"God I love you"

* * *

**Car Trip**

Benatar groaned, exhausted and bored. The band where on a road trip, just a fun one away from the bustling streets of Los Angeles, although the keyboardist hated being here.

"Baby you okay?" Puff entered, gazing to his boyfriend gently, trying to not take his eyes off the road, but also pay attention to the silent brit.

"Course, just bloody buggered" Benatar sighed, looking out the window, the lightest hope that something out of the ordinary would appear, leaving him in a hope of being entertained. But his silent prayers left unanswered.

"Why dont you try to sleep?"

"Can't you hear Deejay snoring?" Benatar retorted, silencing so the rapper could hear.

"There's ear plugs and a couch behind you. Or you can fall asleep right there" Trying to stay polite and calm over his boyfriends bitchy attitude, which on a normal day would be the other way around, he watched the keyboardist hitch his legs up onto the dashboard in front of him. "Hun why are you so prone to not sleeping?"

"This matters too you why?"

"I'm your boyfriend, and I wish to know what's wrong so I can help you"

From here on Benatar remained silent, and idle. He wasn't asleep since he was playing the Complicated piano tune with one hand on his leg, but the area stayed at its awkward state. Though 10 minutes in, Puff had given up on giving the blonde room until he caved in, and instead turned his attention off the silent, country road to Benatar's left hand, dangling off the side of the chair. In a movement so quick, yet soft and gentle, Puff grasped the others hand, intertwining their fingers before setting their hands on his thigh.

Benatar sighed, bringing his legs down of the dashboard before turning to Puff, who's attention had returned to the road. "I love you..."

"I love you too" Puff said without a second spared, smiling wider whilst caressing his partners hand.

* * *

**Don't See How**

"Don't see how you're gay, honestly" Benatar smiled, cuddling his boyfriend in between his legs on the couch. Puff sat suddenly confused, especially since such a question came out of no where. "Big tits to a minus cup"

Puff at this gazed up, and grinned, kissing under his partner's jaw. "Because, a, I love you, b, Tig's fucking tits are rubber. You can't even hug her, its annoying as hell! And c, guys are attractive as fuck."

"What's your soft spot then?"

"Mmm... Black guys. They're always so fit, and long. Average is 7 inches" The rapper exaggerated this by showing an 'average' length for a 'black' man with his hands.

"How come you're dating me then and not DeeJay, huh?"

"Because it'd be the same as Tig, big enough to have an orbit and civilization. But let's admit, DeeJay's gotta be a good H-Cup"

"That why you date me? Because I'm huggable?"

"Nah. You're gorgeous, British, loving, gentle, caring, and fucking long ass bitch. You're body shape's fucking hot too" At this Benatar awed, nuzzling his boyfriend more. "...and you're cuddly too"

"Waiting for that. I swear, you're like a child" Benatar teased, tickling his boyfriend as Puff shifted, chuckling whilst trying to break away. "But I still don't see how I'm the one"

"Baby, you have the kindest spirit ever, and being bisexual, I'm glad to say you're the only guy to fit in here..." Puff suddenly whispered, grasping his boyfriends hand, placing it on his chest with a soft blush. Benatar could feel the heartbeat, making him grin.

* * *

**Holding Hands**

"Don't fuck up don't fuck up don't fuck up" Benatar repetitively hissed to himself, his body shaking and his arms fidgeting against the keys of his keytar. His heart was pounding noticeably, and his stress turned the entire atmosphere around the stage to a still, silent and worried one.

"Ben-" Puff entered, walking over to his boyfriend carefully, watching him as the brit stiffened. "You okay?"

"S-Sorry...S-Stage fright..." The keytarist mumbled, blushing gently. Though was shocked to see Puff lean in closer to him.

"Look. I know we only came out to fans recently, but you shouldn't stress over it. It'll be fine" Puff spoke up, gently wrapping his hand around the blondes, intertwining their fingers with a gentle smile. "Ready?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Knowing it was too late to run, he took in the embracement of his boyfriend, just simply leaving his hand in the others grasp. Though as much as he tried to jerk it away as the curtain rose, Puff didn't give up, and held on tighter with a smirk growing every time the brit failed to get his hand back.

"Good Evening, California!" Puff beamed, his voice seeming louder with the help of his own, and Benatar's, microphones.

He moved away from the blonde gently, his and the blondes hands being seen by the crowd. Though no matter what was said between the fans, Puff started his introductory in hand with Benatar, making their relationship known by every single person at this concert. A dark blush covered Benatar's cheeks as he turned to look at the drummer in the back, who grinned enough his missing tooth was shown- leaving a soft smile to go across the blondes cheeks.

Looking back to the rapper, he removed his hand from his grasp, and gently wrapped it around Puff's waist, hearing as the brunettes voice broke off by the sudden surprise, but his grin grew wider.

Moving the mouth-microphone from its current position, Puff turned to Benatar, smiling. "Good luck baby" He whispered, very quickly kissing the boys cheek before walking over to the center of the stage, awaiting the sound cue. Turning to face his boyfriend one more time, they shared a grin, before the beginning of 'My Balls' was sounded. Before the voice cue entered, Puff winked at his partner, walking up on the speaker set, since the back rows of people couldnt see him due to his height, and began with the widest smile he'd ever showed before.


End file.
